Icarus
by LycoX
Summary: In Kara's moment of doubt after seeing a man die during 'Human For A Day', an unexpected source of encouragement comes her way.


**Icarus**

**Disclaimer: So I was inspired for this idea thanks in part to an idea of Arlyss'. Essentially, at the end of Arrow season 3, being near Central City for whatever reason at the time the wormhole appeared, Oliver got sucked into it and ended up ten years in the past on E-38 with amnesia and ended up as Cat Grant's Head of Security for one reason or another. Bonus points to those who get the idea behind the name 'Icarus Cretalus'.**

* * *

"Olsen's right, Danvers. Heroes never stop trying no matter if they have powers or not. Police Officers and Firemen risk their lives every day and none of them have powers." Came a slightly gruff voice that surprised not only Kara 'Supergirl' Danvers but James 'Jimmy' Olsen as well.

The two looked in the direction to see one Icarus Cretalus, Cat Grant's Head of Security looking at them. Or, well, to be more precise, at Kara with a serious expression on his face. And judging by the look of him, he'd been out on the streets, likely helping out and explained why he had yet to get back to the office when he had a Doctor's appointment that day to see how his brain was doing thanks to trauma from years ago. "M-Mr. Cretalus? You, you heard that?" Kara asked weakly as James looked at the man with a guarded and suspicious expression.

Icarus merely nodded before speaking. "I did. And it seems to me you've gotten a little overly reliant on those powers of yours, Kid."

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." Tried the Blonde and failing to be convincing and a scoff was heard from the older man.

"Mr. Cretalus, I don't know what you think you heard bu-"

"I know EXACTLY what I heard, Olsen. Besides, do you really think a pair of glasses and your hair being done up is gonna fool me into thinking you're not Supergirl, Danvers? Because news flash, it hasn't. As a matter of fact, its only helped jog a few things in my head."

"It has!?" Asked Kara in surprise and she wasn't the only one surprised by that either.

"It has, but that's besides the point, Kid. You don't need powers to be a hero and not everyone can be saved. Its a tough fact when you're in this kind of business but its fact none the less. Think of this as your Crucible, will you rise up regardless of the fact you don't have powers anymore? Or will you allow yourself to fall because you have doubts and think you only mattered because you had those powers?"

Silence reigned between the trio until glass shattered, catching their attention to see a man soon joined by several others trying to break into a store. "Looks like this is your moment, Kid."

Kara found herself nodding in agreement and began walking towards the store with James trying to stop her. Not that Icarus was gonna let him with a look on his face. "But..."

"She needs to do this, doubting her now won't do any good and will only make you look like an idiot after trying to support her." Icarus, or rather, Oliver Queen, told the Photographer gruffly.

Wincing, Jimmy quickly realized the other man was right but Kara was long gone by then to deal with the robbers. And when the situation was over with and she and Jimmy came out of the store, Icarus was nearby and gave a nod of approval. "Good job, Kid." He said and with that, made his leave.

"Man… There is definitely a lot more to him then anyone realizes." Jimmy remarked.

"Yeah, and at least for him it seems like his amnesia's finally fading."

And if that was truly the case, Kara looked forward to learning who Icarus Cretalus truly was. Granted, Ms. Grant probably wouldn't be too enthused since she's the one who gave him his name because his circumstances had reminded her of a certain Greek Tragedy! But at any rate, Kara felt a little stronger now thanks to his words. Knowing that she could and would be okay, with or without her powers.

**Later That Night At CatCo.**

The opening of her office doors just as Cat came back inside from speaking with Supergirl allowed her to see her Head of Security, Icarus Cretalus. "Well, for someone who was only supposed to visit a Doctor, you look like you've had a rough day." She remarked.

Making him chuckle as he was long used to how the woman could be. "Yeah, well, I thought I'd try and help out where I could after my check up. And by the way? Nice broadcast, pretty inspiring."

"Why thank you, Supergirl effectively said as much." Replied Cat with a pleased smile on her lips.

The two took seats and a comfortable silence between the two long time friends was had. At least until Icarus broke it. "Queen."

"Hmm?" Wondered Cat in slight confusion as she paused in her work to look at him.

"My name. Is Oliver Queen."

Cat's eyes widened in surprise. "You, you remember your real name!?"

"I remember everything actually. Its... been coming to me in bits and pieces since Supergirl became active. It wasn't until last night that it all finally hit me." He told her with a soft smile on his bearded face.

"And it only took you ten years to do it." She said with a soft, pleased smile of her own as he chuckled.

"Well, better late than never."

"Hmm... Too true. Say, let's go out for a drink to celebrate this occasion."

"I'm paying though, right?" He asked knowingly and getting a laugh from her.

"You know me too well at this point. And by the way, are you sticking with Icarus or going back to your real name? Though I am rather partial to Icarus after all."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "You would, you named me that after all." He recalled fondly of the beginnings of their road to an odd friendship.

But a wonderful one none the less. "Too true, too true." Replied the CEO as she stood up and came around her desk to hug him.

Feeling very pleased with the fact her friend had finally gotten his memories back. The two then made their way towards the doors of her office to go get those drinks. "Oh, and Cat?"

"Yes, Icarus?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"You are most certainly welcome. Now, let's go and celebrate."

He could go for that. And afterwards? Maybe he could find a way to get back to Starling City. If at least only to let those there know he's alive. Or at least his sister and Laurel anyway as no telling if John was still pissed with him. Though he doubted he'd stay as he had made a life for himself here in National City...

* * *

**Author's Notes: I had been tempted to do the entire episode with the addition of Oliver/Icarus but decided to go this route instead. One thing about this episode that bugs me is how supportive Jimmy is at first and then when Kara tries to go and stop a store robbery, he's less than supportive. Its seriously counter productive. With that said, I'm honestly tempted to do more with this idea. **


End file.
